Moonlight
by DannTheLemonadeMan
Summary: Intimate and passionate. Neji and Tenten finally embrace one another. LEMON *The disclaimer of the image used is in the story, at the title*


*Disclaimer: The image as my book cover is not mine. But I did find it perfect to represent my lemon, so I decided to use it despite efforts to find it's owner and get permission. If you are the artist then please P.M. me and I will take it down. Thank you*

Enjoy!

* * *

Tenten blinked at the man hovering above her, breaking the long and hard gaze she had on him. He seemed to be lost, she was too. She heard his breathing, felt his hand on her face tracing her features. His hands gave up on supporting his weight and he lowered himself to settle on top of her. As he did so, she let out a breath of pleasance. The tips of their noses touched. His light gray orbs of light were so close to her, so intimidating that she felt her cheeks warm up and her heart race.

"Are you sure about this, Tenten? I… It would change everything; we would be more than friends… It would complicate things…"

"Neji…Shut up…"

He felt her warm hands on his cheek and her soft lips embracing his and his own heart raced. Was it because of her? This effect, was it her or was it the fact that he had never had this before, this, blissfulness; the privilege of satisfied needs. Needs that are not just physical.

Oh, her lips…

The bed shook as he shifted slightly to unbutton her top. As he did, she left his mouth and kissed his cheeks and left ear. Her hot breath tickled his skin. His hands, wild and rough, played with her still clothed breasts. They were not too round, not too big and as soft as pillows.

She pushed his chest up and he sat upright. She got up and, as her feet touched the ground, stripped off her burdens. He watched her, admiring from afar. When she was done, she looked at him and smiled. The sight of the famous Hyuuga gaping at her brought a giggle.

He rose and walked slowly towards her then he untied her buns of hair. Braids of chocolate fell to her mid arms. Her untied hair had a few playful curls at the edges. The color matched her eyes greatly, he noticed for the first time.

Neji's eyes examined her body. He subconsciously ran his hand were his eyes gazed. Her perfect cheeks. Her shoulder. Her curve. Her legs. They were gorgeous. Long, feminine and hairless.

''Your turn…''

She unclasped his belt and he snapped back to reality and helped her. As he continued, she watched. His naked body startled her. As they stood marvelling at each other, the air grew hot.

He was masculine. His chest was muscular and his arms were big. His grey eyes, she adored those grey eyes. As he untied his hair it fell to his thighs. He had longer hair than her. His legs were muscular too and she couldn't help but notice his erection.

She had made Neji Hyuuga hard.

He smiled at her, noticing her stares, and grabbed her waist. She made a delightful titter as he lifted her, her pelvis touching his. One hand supported her by her buttocks while the other was around her head, bringing her in for a kiss.

Her legs went around him and a breath escaped her as her skin touched his member. They moved to the wall, and he pushed her onto it, still kissing her. The hand on her round backside travelled to her leg, lifting it slightly. Their tongues wrestled, each dominating the other for only a brief moment.

It was night time, the moon was not to be found but the blinds were over his window anyway. The only source of light was a small oil lamp on his dresser. It radiated their skins.

His mouth left hers and tasted her chest and caused an exhale on her part. Her breathing sped up as he got to her breasts and sucked and licked them. Her hand played with his hair and the other rested on his chest.

A chill ran down his spine. Just her hand could do that.

As he moved his other hand from under her leg, she shifted it to a lower height. His now free hand played with her right breast, moving it from side to side, pinching her nipples. Her exhales were louder now, erotic and womanly. His tongue never stopped. His back bore red scratches. A loud moan escaped her as his member met her delicate uterus once more.

Neji carried his love to his queen size bed and laid her there. Her body bounced once before he gripped her legs and placed his head at her entrance. He glanced at her, her head tilted forward and their eyes met. He could see her head between her lady orbs like the sun rising from behind the mountains.

He smirked and licked her surrounding skin. Her head fell to his pillows and her back arched involuntarily. Lifting her legs, they fell over his shoulders and he moved closer and caressed her breasts while still licking and kissing her. When he plunged his tongue into her she arched her back even more and mewled out pleasantly. Her breathing was loud and heavy. His tongue danced inside her, earning a few shouts of his name. He stayed hard throughout his ministrations.

"Neji!"

The liquid almost surged right into his mouth, but he accepted it. Swallowed it even. She was panting lightly now, her head tilted to the side, resting on his pillow. When he slid towards her, she looked at him and smiled. They kissed for a while, releasing their bond only for air. When she decided to, she rolled him over and hovered above him, smirking. Before he could protest she pinned him down, took hold of his legs and licked his tip, sending a wave of pleasure that made him clench his teeth.

She giggled and he smiled. Somehow this felt right to her. And he couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe this was happening, but there was no mistaking the second wave of pleasure he got from her licking his shaft. She proceeded slowly, now taking hold of it.

Grunts filled the air and this only encouraged her. Made her take all of him and all that did was drive him mad.

"Ten… I…" She didn't care. His warm liquid intoxicated her and she swallowed just as he did. After all, why should he have all the fun?

His heavy panting did not cease for a few moments then she straddled him and bent down to kiss him again. He flipped her over and rested upon her naked body once more. Their skin met in a lot of areas. They felt each other, completely immersed themselves in each other. When they were ready, she rubbed her pelvis on his and he understood. His tip entered her slowly and her legs kicked up instinctively. He pushed deeper till he could no longer, and he stayed in that position, giving her time to relax. Then he pulled out and pushed back in and she moaned softly to his rhythm. His hands were near her head, supporting his thrusts. When they were harder she pulled him closer by his back and gripped his butt with her long, elegant legs.

Bored of this position he pulled her to him and sat cross-legged. Following his lead, she sat on his member and placed her legs at each of his sides. He entered again and she arched her back once more. He grabbed one breast and used the other hand on her waist to thrust harder. Moans and more moans.

Suddenly, she got off him and he grabbed her hand instinctively. She pulled his hand to invite him to follow her and got into a new position, on all fours, hands and knees. He looked at her questioningly at first but then she shook her hips slightly, seductively, and he couldn't resist.

His member dove deeper this time, and he gripped her buttocks as he shook her, rammed into her vigorously. Loud screams on her part and slight grunts on his. Grabbing one of his pillows, she buried her face in it. Her whole body shook, but less after her breasts were held.

Her face left the pillow.

"Ne… Neji!... Neji!"

With that, he flipped her rapidly, grabbed her back and carried her off the bed. He stood now, carrying her, kissing her, plunging into her. Then he pinned her to the wall.

Oh, how she loved his dominance.

Her legs locked again. She held his neck and screamed with every thrust. He was going extremely fast. He held her close, tightly, still thrusting.

Climactic, they simultaneously moaned loudly as their liquids combined inside her, and dripped down their entwinement.

Her hot breath on his face. The small moan of protest she made when he exited her. His carrying of her by her bridal side and laying her across bed, then scooping her up onto his chest, resting her head upon it and stroking her hair gently. Her sighing and stretching her legs across his and sleeping with him holding her. Him kissing her and drifting off to sleep. And the moon, shining through the blinds, shining its light upon them, bequeathing them with its beauty. Bestowing upon them the title of lovers and eternally securing their fates as forever together as one. Marriage or no marriage. Kids or no kids. Neji Hyuuga and Tenten were going to die together, happily. That much was evident. And neither he nor she could hold back the tears of joy.


End file.
